Attack
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Ana and Hope ran away from school. They were freaks, half breeds.Half Moroi half Dhampir. When captured and brought back, their whole lives are turned upside down. Especially when the school is attacked and people are killed and go missing. This includes all VA characters but a little OOC, please read, you wont regret it. Starts off slow, gets better
1. Chapter 1

Anastasia's Pov

"Stop!" The mystery man yelled from behind us.

"Dream on!" I yelled back as I ran for my life, well not literally.

It was pitch black, not even the stars were giving off light. I could hear Hope's breathing behind me. Hope was my sister and my partner in crime, if you could call 'breaking free' a crime.

We were both just 17 and were on the run from our 'protectors.' We had run from our school, St Vladimir's school.

The school was for vampires or Moroi as they were called, and half vampires, Dhampir.

Most Moroi were royal and stuck up and they all had the power of one element, and they were weak compared to Dhampirs because Dhampirs were built to be fast, strong and powerful. They were made as guardians for the Mori and they had no power over elements like Mori. Mori were weakened by the sun and they had to live off blood, but Dhampirs lived off normal food and could go out in the sun.

St Vladimir's was like a boarding school for Mori and Dhampirs, we were taught normal subjects and then other subjects depending on weather you were a Mori or a Dhampir, and it was protected from everything harmful, including Strigoi. Strigoi were full vampires. They couldn't come into the sun at all and they killed everyone.

We were the first ever to run away from school and we had good reason. We were different. And at a school like St Vladimir's, different was bad.

We were both half-breeds. We were built and thought like Dhampirs, but we had to drink a bit of blood as well as normal food, but the sun had no effect on us. We also had the power of an element. Hope's element was air and mine was fire. A case like ours hadn't been heard of for over a century.

For some weird reason we also had some other powers. Compulsion was one of them. Compulsion allowed the person using it to control people. Most Moroi had it, but it was so weak, that hardly anyone could use it on another fully; it was more of a suggestion being planted in their brains.

Both Hope and I had strong compulsion. We could use it on anyone, and could make them do anything. Years ago we had promised never to use it.

I had another power Hope didn't. I had the power to heal. I had never told anyone this because I didn't like it. It was unnatural and twisted. I hadn't used it in years, not since I found out I could. I said I would never use it, and it wasn't that strong because I wouldn't use it.

We were treated like Dhampirs because we wanted to be guardians, but the others had treated us different and eventually it had become too much and we had ran for it.

We had escaped about 6 months ago and were always running from guardians coming after us. Tonight they had managed to catch up to us.

I heard someone running towards us from in front of us. "Left" I called to Hope but she didn't hear me. I turned and she ran straight past me.

I stopped as I heard a thump. I ran after her to see a man lying at her feet and her fist was in the air. We were about to run again but another man jumped out from a tree. He grabbed Hope from behind and the light from a street light fell on his face.

He was very tall and had longish brown hair. He was wearing a duster and had a very handsome face. I lunged at him and he fell to the ground still holding Hope.

**Hope's Pov**

"Let me go" I growled at the man

"I can't do that" he said with some accent

"Fine" I said and kicked him in between the legs he loosened his grip on me I slipped out of his reach and saw Anastasia starting a fireball in her hands.

"No Anastasia we don't need charges as well" she looked at me then at the guy who was on his hands and knees.

"Fine" she said and absorbed the fire.

I looked at the guy and kneeled down to his level.

"What do you want with us?" He looked at me but said nothing

"Air" I called, turned it around it my hands a couple of times before throwing it at him.

I know most of you wouldn't think that air is a very powerful element but it is cause you can do so many things with it.

He rolled over so it missed him but I had a second and got him in the leg he cried out in pain.

"What do you want with us?" he looked at me and very wobbly got to his feet and lent on a tree.

"I am from the St Vladimir's Academy and I have come to take you home" I shook my head

"Where not going to St Vladimir's ever again" he looked at me a smirked

"You don't get a choice" that's when I saw Anastasia fall to the ground and felt a sting in my arm and saw a dart sticking out of my arm.

"You bastard" was the last thing I said before passing out.

**Anastasia's Pov**

I awoke and my head was spinning. My vision came in focus on the guy from last night.

I jumped to my feet and threw myself at him. He was thrown into the wall but before I could get a good hit in another pair of hands pulled me away.

The arms wrapped around me and I struggled. I broke out of the grip as I looked up to see that it was Hope.

"What the hell?" I asked her.

"He wasn't the one who shot us" she told me.

"Still. He was there and he was the one who brought us back to this hell hole!" I yelled noticing that we were in the school office.

"True" she said looking at the mystery guy.

"Well you shouldn't have run away" he said holding his ground.

All of a sudden the door opened and Kirova, the headmistress walked in.

"I see they're awake" she said sitting at her desk.

"They have names" I snapped back.

"Ok" she said looking at us and putting her hands on the desk.

"This is how it's going to be. You and your sister are going to go to your dorms, they are still there. Tomorrow you will be given your timetables and we are going to act like nothing happened. You will both be doing extra training with guardian Belikov to catch up on what you have missed. You will not be allowed to do anything other then go to class, go to training and go to your dorm." She said looking at us sternly.

"I thought you said we were going to act like nothing had happened" I said sarcastically.

"Leave" she said looking back at her work. I opened my mouth to say something else but Hope nudged me.

Guardian what's-his-name escorted us out of the office. We walked out and headed towards our dorms. Unfortunately we had to walk through the hall to get to the dorms and it was around dinner time.

Those darts had knocked us out for nearly 24 hours. I had to get some of those.

Everyone's eyes fell on us as we walked by. I saw familiar faces as I passed. Eddie ran up to us.

"Hey, Ana" he said smiling at us.

"Hey Eddie. So what's hanging?" I asked smiling.

"Not much. It's been pretty dull around here without you both. Things are looking up now though" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Move along" guardian tall, dark and handsome said because we had stopped.

"Shush up. I'm having a conversation." I said.

"Its guardian Belikov" he said with a straight face.

"See you later Eddie" I said as we continued to walk off.

"To hard to pronounce" I told him.

"Just call me Dimitri" he said and I swear he smiled.

Hope smiled at him and I pulled faces at her behind his back. We dropped Hope off at her dorm then Dimitri dropped me off at mine a few doors down.

I walked in and shut the door on his face. I turned to look at my room.

"Just as I left it" I sighed. Messy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anastasia's Pov**

The door burst open and I opened one eye to see Dimitri looking down at me.

"Well good morning sunshine" I said sleepily.

"Training starts today" was all he said.

"Well I will sure take that into account" I said rolling over.

All of a sudden the covers flew off me.

"Hey! What happened to privacy? What if I was naked under this?" I yelled sitting up. I practically was. All I was wearing was my underwear and a bra.

I saw him trying not to look at my body and I covered up.

"I'll meet you at the gym in 5" he said turning and walking away.

"That's 5 hours right?" I asked and he walked out and shut the door. I sighed and dropped back onto the bed.

"Get up Anastasia" I heard him yell from behind the door and I pulled a face.

15 minutes later I was dressed in black sweats and a red shirt and had arrived at the gym.

"Your late" he said looking extremely unhappy.

"You owe me 5 bucks" I heard Hope say behind him and I rolled my eyes.

It was only 6 in the morning and classes started at 9. We started off with a run around the oval.

An hour of running later we collapsed to the ground.

"Didn't you do any training while you were away?" Dimitri asked.

"Obviously not" I snapped between breaths.

"Ok. Get up and into the gym" he said walking off.

We did obstacle courses for an hour, and then finished off with another half an hour off more running.

"I'm hate him" I told Hope as we headed back to our dorms to get ready for classes.

"He's not that bad" Hope said and I looked at her funny and she quickly disappeared into her room.

I had a shower and got changed then headed to my first class, animal behavior and psychology, it was with the Moroi.

I headed to class, ignoring all the looks I was getting. I walked up to Hope who was talking to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie" I said and he said hey back.

Then I noticed two people walk up to us.

"Hey guys" I smiled as Rose and Lissa said hi.

"Hear your taking extra training with Belikov" Rose said.

"Unfortunately" I said as Hope said "Yep.

"Yeah, I took some time off when my mum died before so now I'm taking training with him to" she told us.

"Then how come you weren't up at 6 in the morning with us?" Hope asked.

"I only do afternoon training" she smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Rose and Lissa were good friends of ours, so we talked for a while.

"So where's Adrian?" I asked Rose.

"Who knows" she rolled her eyes.

Adrian was a cute Moroi who was also a friend of ours and he was always getting in trouble. Right on cue I heard my name get called from behind me and I turned to see Adrian with his arms out.

"Hey Adrian" I smiled allowing him to give me a small hug.

"Hey Ana. God I missed you" he smiled then he wrapped his arms around Hope and hugged her.

Then I saw a horrible thing. Stan. He wasn't teaching this class but he was walking past. He looked at me and I glared back. I didn't like Stan. The teacher finally arrived and we took our seats. I felt everyone's eyes on me. This was going to be a long day.

**Hope's POV **

I went back to my dorm and changed into my sports stuff then ran to the hall where I saw Rose and Dimitri talking. I walked in and I saw Dimitri look at me then look away huh weird.

"So what we doing today oh mighty leader?" I said to Dimitri

"First of all don't call me that and second of all laps and maybe some sparring now where's your sister?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said as soon as she walked into to hall

"No need to worry people I'm here" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Laps and sparring" Dimitri said with a nod.

"Aww come on" she wined

"Come on" he said pushing us out the door.

"1 hour of laps ok" we nodded.

After we had been running for a while I heard someone fall in step with me I turned and saw Dimitri

"What ya doing?" I asked

"Running cause your in front" I looked behind and saw Anastasia and Rose talking

"Oh" I looked at the time and saw I had 15 minutes

"Wanna race?" I asked Dimitri

"Ready, set, go" we took off running I was winning until he caught up and sped up we had like 5 minutes left and I waited until I was right behind him the finish line was I sight he and I where a tie until I had like 3 steps to go I sped off and I won.

I fell on the grass and he fell next to me

"Wow your fast for someone who hasn't trained in 6 months" I was gasping for air

"I won" was all I said.

**Anastasia's Pov:**

I saw Dimitri and Hope sprinting and I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you think of Dimitri?" Rose asked.

"I don't like him" I said glaring at his figure. She laughed.

"I think he's hot. Pretty good teacher as well" she smiled and I rolled my eyes at her.

We finished laps and I was actually looking forward to sparing.

"Ok. That's it for now. See you in the morning" he said to Rose and she left.

"What happened to sparing?" I asked.

"We'll do that at the start of tomorrow's lesson. It might encourage you to show up on time" he said.

"Straight to your dorm" he said eyeing me.

"Sure, whatever" I said glaring at his retreating figure.

Hope and I headed towards our dorms.

"Don't even think about it" she warned.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

"I know your planning on sneaking out. So don't, you'll get caught." She warned

"Only if you tell someone" I smiled as I walked past her because we had gotten to her dorm.

I opened my door and went and got changed into jeans and a black top. I slowly left my dorm and headed out towards the garden. I hid between bushes as some guardians passed then walked out away from the dorms. I heard someone talking to someone else behind a building and I ran. I came to the church and it was locked. I went around the back where I found a small hatch where I opened it and crawled in.

I made my way out of the other side into the church. I used to always come to the church when I was looking to escape people.

I went around back and found a ladder that led into the attic, I climbed it and went and sat by the window in the attic.

All of a sudden i heard the floor creak but I couldn't see anyone, but I knew someone was there.

Because I couldn't see anyone I decided not to attack them physically so I opened my palm and produced a fireball, but hid it behind my back so they wouldn't see it.

Fireballs were more then any student was supposed to know. Magic was supposed to be a gift, and not used for anything.

I looked into the pitch black of the other side of the attic, but I couldn't see anything. I heard them walking towards me and before I even saw who it was I tackled them to the ground.

I rolled over so they were on the bottom and I pinned them to the ground. I looked down and the light fell on a guys face.

It was the face of Christian Ozera.

Christian was a Moroi in my class. He always kept to himself and no one ever spoke to him. His parents had turned Strigoi on purpose, which was considered to be the most dark and twisted and the greatest sin ever. No one even noticed Christian existed anymore. He wore black and never made contact with anyone. I didn't have a problem with Christian, because he always kept to himself I never really noticed him. I only noticed him now because I could never forget his features. His ice blue eyes and messy black longish hair. And of coarse his snarky and sarcastic attitude.

"Christian" I said getting off him.

"Huh? I'm surprised you even know my name" he said getting up and brushing himself off.

"Consider yourself lucky. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Same thing you are. Just, getting away. So you're the famous Anastasia. What are you here for? Is this a sympathy party? Oh I do love these" he sneered.

"What the hell are you on about?" I asked.

"Well let's see. Why else would you be here? Shouldn't you be at some party or out being someone? But you're here, so something's wrong. What happened? Someone's nose didn't break when you hit it? You got a detention? Someone spilled something on your shirt?" he sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"Well you were always the talk of the school. Loved among everyone. Being the life of every party." he spat

"At least I have a life. At least I get out there and do stuff, not just slither around." I snapped walking towards the hatch so I could leave.

"Of course. Your gonna leave now. Did I get on your nerves? Or did you just not want to be caught in a ten mile radius of a 'Strigoi wanna be?'" He sneered but I could see the pain because he was used to that being the case.

"I don't think you'll turn to that path Christian. I think you're a normal guy. People are harsh; you just have to deal with it. I admit, before I left this hellhole I was a total bitch. I partied hard and was a flirt. But your not the only one whose been hurt by people and their comments. Why do you think I left in the first place" I whispered to him then turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Anastasia's Pov

I made it back to my dorm without getting caught, so I went over and sat on my bed. It was well past one in the morning and I was still awake.

I jumped on my computer and logged in. I was surprised to see everything was as I left it. I guess cracking that password was too hard for them. There were a few emails from some friends asking where we were but that was it.

I walked around my room for half an hour, deep in thought. If Hope wasn't so stuck on staying here, I would be preparing and escape right now. Hope didn't really want to leave in the first place, but she wasn't the one who took most of the shit that went down.

Everyone likes Hope, so nothing was ever said to her face. A lot of the time I had people actually come up to me and say stuff like, 'Why don't you just go back to the labs where you were created freak.'

People pulled pranks and everything. Nothing ever happened to Hope though. If it started again I would be gone in a blink of an eye, even if I had to go by myself.

I once again was trapped by a memory from before we left. It had been a prank that someone had pulled on me, but this had gone to far. It was the only thing that had really scared me and was my snapping point.

I still got in sweats just thinking about it. I came out of the flashback in shakes. I was breathing hard and decided I needed more fresh air.

I managed to sneak out, again. I made my way to the church, surly Christian had gone, it was only a few hours from dawn.

I went in the same way as before. I went up into the attic only to spot Christian sitting on the window edge, looking at the sky, deep in thought. He hadn't noticed me yet so I snuck up right behind him.

"Do you live here or something?" I said and he jumped like three feet in the air then turned to look at me. His face was white and he looked like he had seen a ghost. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not funny" he mumbled.

"It was actually" I said sitting on the floor.

"So how come your back?" he asked.

"Needed some air. Didn't think you'd be here though" I said.

"Yeah well I am."

"So what were you thinking about? You looked pretty deep in thought when I came in" I said looking at him. Instead of snapping back at me with something witty he blushed.

"I was actually thinking about you" he whispered.

"You're an honest bugger ain't ya? Why?" I asked.

"I always took you as just some bitch like the rest of the girls here, but I guess you're not, anymore at least. Something you said before just kept me wondering" he admitted.

"And that was?" I asked.

"When you said 'your not the only one whose been hurt by people and their comments. Why do you think I left in the first place?' It made me wonder why you did leave. Everyone wants to know. I heard them talking about it when you were gone, and now your back. No one knew. I thought about it maybe when you left but I didn't think much of it. I guess I just passed it off as you being bored or pulling it as a stunt or something. But when you said that I knew something serious had to happen. So what was it?" he asked.

"As if I'm going to tell you. I didn't even tell me sister" I said then regretted it as soon as it left my mouth.

"How could she not know, she ran away with you" his eyes widened.

"Only because I asked her to. She didn't really want to, but she did" I mentally kicked myself and told myself to shut up. Why was I telling him this?

"Huh?" was all he said.

There was something about this that felt, well nice. Being able to talk to someone. I rubbed my arm, it was colder then I thought. All of a sudden the air got warmer. I looked at Christian and he looked as though he was concentrating, then he relaxed.

"I forgot you specialized in fire" I said.

Another reason that no one liked Christian was because he specialized in fire. Not many people did. He was the only person that could use it was well as I could, and like me he scared people because of it.

"Yep. Best fire user there is" he smiled a cocky grin.

"So you think" I said clicking my fingers and producing a fireball.

His eyes went wide; no one else could do this but him and me. And this was just the start of what I could do

. He opened his palm and produced one as well. We talked and played with fire for a bit longer then decided it was time to head in, so we left and I went back to my dorm.

**Hope's Pov**

I woke up to the sound of 'Raise you glass' by Pink and I hit the button to shut her up I looked at the time 5:30 Argh why did I wake up this early? Oh yeah, i had to get permission to meet my stupid family now we were back.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs and saw like 3 guardians on my way.

I stopped at the office door I took a deep breath and saw the Moroi lady sitting there flipping threw a magazine she looked up at me

"How can I help you today Hope" I smiled sweetly at her

"I was wondering if Guardian Kirova was in" I asked.

"She's not in at the moment would you like to wait?" She said

"Sorry I can't I have training" i said

"Ok cya" I said turning heading towards the Guarding wing.

That's when I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Dimitri at the start of the hallway. I kept walking with my head held high.

"Hope what are you doing here at this god awful hour" He asked and I chuckled.

"I have to see Guardian Kirova" I told him

"Let me see if she's awake stay here" he said walking away to the second door on the right and tapped on it three times before Kirova's head poked out and whispered, Dimitri whispered back they looked over at me.

Kirova stepped out dressed in a dressing gown and slippers.

"What is it Hope? And, why this ridiculous hour?" she asked.

"I need to ask for permission to go of campus to night with my sister to see my mother and father the real ones and because I have training in the mornings and afternoons and when I do have free time I have to spend it in my room" I said.

"Well ok um let me get dressed meet me in my office and we'll call them ok?" I nodded she stepped back into her room Dimitri turned to face me

"What are you talking about real parents?" he asked.

"oh never mind it doesn't matter anyway" i said.

"Hope" he frowned.

"I'll tell you later Dimitri promise" he nodded at me.

Soon enough I recived a message saying Ana and I could go.

See, the problem with our parents is that our dad lives by himself after him and mum divorced. Mum is now dating one of the Zeklos royals and his kids. Mum is very, lets say...a stuck up bitch. She thinks she knows whats best for us and hates anyone that isnt royal. We really do hate her.

So this would be fun.

**Anastasia's Pov:**

I heard a knock at the door.

"Go away Dimitri!" I yelled.

"It's Hope" I heard Hope yell.

"Go away Hope!" I yelled back.

The door burst open and she came in.

"So I told you that I had been talking to mum and dad. Well we are meeting them at the café at 12" she smiled and I groaned at her.

"You look tired. What time were you up to? Why are you still in your clothes? And why is there blood on them?" she growled the last one.

"I meet Ch…, a friend there, and we were mucking around and he hurt his nose" I said not telling her it was Christian because I knew she didn't like him much. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Come on, training." She said bounding out of my room.

"Uhh" I groaned getting up.

For once I made it to training on time. We did more laps and a bit of sparing then headed off to class.

We had magic practicing crap first off, just me and Hope with the Moroi's. Everyone looked at us as we walked into class. I sat up the back and Hope sat near the front.

I never paid attention in this class because I was practically a pro at this. I wasn't paying attention until I saw a dark and silent figure seep into class and he sat up the back in the corner which was coincidently, next to me.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Hey fire boy" I smiled.

He seemed almost surprised that I was talking to him.

"Hey" he said.

He opened his mouth to say something else but Mrs. Carmack yelled at us.

"Mr. Ozera, Miss Rider, stop talking and pay attention." She snapped and everyone looked at us so I pulled a face at them.

I spent the rest of the lesson playing with fire and comparing tricks with Christian. Oh and getting yelled at for talking a numerous of times.

Hope and I left for a defense class.

"I didn't know you were friends with Christian" Hope said eyeing me skeptically.

"Were not" I said looking ahead. I felt her eyes on me and I refused to look at her.

* * *

"Eww. She's drooling" I said and they laughed at me.

"It's not funny. Swap places?" I asked Dimitri.

"No thanks" he chuckled.

So here we were, in the car on the way to meet mum and dad. We were being escorted by guardians, including Dimitri and Lark.

"So how's school been?" Lark asked me.

"Its school. There is nothing it can be besides boring" I sighed and he laughed. '

We arrived and I pushed Hope off and she woke up with a startle.

"Move it or lose it" I said practically pushing Dimitri out.

We climbed out and I stretched.

"So now what?" I asked Hope.

"We wait." She said

"I don't like waiting" I whined and Hope, Dimitri, Lark and Alberta all said "I know," and I glared at them.

It wasn't long before a man that looked strangely familiar walked towards us.

"Hope? Anastasia?" He asked.

"Dad?" Hope asked as I asked "Kyle?"

He drew us into him and hugged us. Ok. Rule number one, I don't like being hugged.

"You guys are so cute" he cooed. Rule two, I don't like being called cute. Rule three, don't coo at me.

I saw Jane walking towards us. I saw her husband and two kids with her. My mouth dropped open as I saw them, then she stopped and stared at us as she saw Kyle. Well this was going to be interesting.

**Hope's Pov**

"Oh no" I heard Anastasia mumble I saw Jane walk over with her husband and two kids .

I walked over to her and held out my hand she looked at it like it was deadly and she looked at me confused

"I'm Hope" she looked at me in shock then slapped the hand away and full on hugged me

"Hope my beautiful baby" I blushed at looked away

"Im not a baby anymore Jane" i blushed.

"Will you quit calling me Jane it's mum or mother" she smiled.

"Oh ok Anastasia get over here" I yelled she shook her head

"fine we'll come to you" I said dragging Mum alone with me

"Say something" I whispered to Ana.

**Anastasia's Pov**

"Please don't hug me" I said holding my hands up as protection.

"Why not?" she asked looking a bit hurt.

"I don't do hugs" I said.

"Oh."

We walked into the café and sat down.

"So umm how long have you been pregnant for?" I asked Jane.

"About five months." She grinned.

"Cool." iI said awkwardly.

We small talked for a while longer.

"So, is there any boy's?" Jane whispered to us.

"Maybe" we both said.

I looked at Hope and she looked back at me. I had no idea on what to do or say. Hell I didn't even want to be here. And then I managed to weird myself out because as I was thinking how much I didn't want to be here, I was secretly thinking that I wished I was at the church. I didn't know if it was because I liked the place or the person I would probably find in it.

My stomach felt funny as I thought about it so I excused myself and went to the bathroom. I heard someone follow me and I turned to see Jane.

"You ok sweetie?" she asked. Rule four, don't call me sweetie.

"Yeah I'm fine" I lied.

"Is it a boy?" she asked and I gave her a 'How the hell did you know that' look and she shook her head.

"I was your age once to remember" she smiled.

"So who is it?" she asked.

"Just a boy I know." I said.

"Is he cute?" she asked.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it like this" I admitted.

"Is he a Moroi?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh good. I was hoping it wasn't that boy that your friends with" she sneered.

"What, Eddie?" I asked.

"Yeah that one."

"What's wrong with Eddie? He's a good friend. My best one to be exact" I glared. No one makes fun of my friends.

"He's a Dhampir. And let's face it, he's not a good influence" she said, giving me a sickly sweet smile. I was about to yell at her but she cut me off.

"Well is he a royal? You can go far with any royal by your side. Well except the Ozera's. They're just a disgrace. But anyone else with take you places" she said with another sickly sweet smile on her face. I was so tempted to slap her but I held it back.

"Yeah" was all I said and I walked out. I sat back down with Hope.

"Get me out of this hell hole. Hurry it up" I whispered to her and she nodded.

* * *

**Anastasia's Pov**

I awoke to see I was in my dorm room. I was still in my clothes I had before. Hope had made me wear a tight black dress with a red pattern on it. It stuck to me well and was the sort of dress I'd wear if I was going to seduce someone.

I sat up and everything came rushing back to me. My so called mum and her family. Something wasn't right with it, not to mention how much of a bitch she was. Plus I had fallen asleep in the car.

It was getting to be too much. With everything that was going on I didn't have room in my head for this family drama as well. Finally it was becoming too much and I felt a tear fall. I hadn't cried since I was a little kid.

I heard a knock at my door.

"It's Dimitri, open up." I didn't want Dimitri to see me like this.

"I'm getting changed, just wait" I called, my voice shaking.

I went into the bathroom and climbed out the window. More tears escaped and I ran, which was hard to do in this dress. Without even thinking about where I was going I ran to the church.

I went around the back, climbed in and headed up to the attic. I threw myself into the darkest corner and started crying. I didn't even notice the person standing behind me until it was too late.

"Anastasia? What are you doing here?" Christian asked.

I wiped away my tears as he leaned down next to me.

"What happened?" he asked. I remained silent.

"You ok?" he asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

Before I knew what was happening I was crying again. I put my head on Christian's shoulder and he pulled me into him. He stroked my hair as I forced myself to stop crying.

I just lay there in his arms and I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana's POV**

I awoke as the sunlight was shining through my eyelids.

I opened my eyes to only see that I was still in the church. I looked around to see that I was lying in Christian's lap. I sat up fast and found myself looking into Christian's eyes. I was so embarrassed. Not only had I had a breakdown in front of a Moroi, but I had also fallen asleep in a strangers arms, and I was possibly falling for a guy I really didn't want to. Christian was annoying and sarcastic. He was dark and a trouble-maker. He was everything that I didn't want.

I stood up with my mouth open, not knowing what to say. I ended up just giving him a sad look before running out. I ran to my dorm and threw myself onto my bed and cried.

I looked up at my clock and saw that class was about to start. So I had missed training. Crap! I was going to be in so much trouble!

I ran to the bathroom and got changed then bolted for my Dhampir class. I burst through the door and everyone looked at me. I walked to a spare chair and sat down.

"Ok. So before we were so ruddily interrupted, I was saying that the test is going to begin today." Stan said looking at my confused face.

"What's that Anastasia? Do you have any idea on what I'm talking about?" he sneered.

"Do I ever?" I snapped back and I heard a few snickers. His smiled faded and he snarled at me.

"Well as the two Rider sisters have only just arrived back to reality I will explain it again. Each Dhampir will be paired with a Moroi for 3 weeks. They will be by that Moroi's side at all times. Guardians will be taking notes on how well you are looking out for them, and when you don't expect it guardians will attack you and your Moroi, pretending to be Strigoi. You will be given a fake stake and a folder of information on your Moroi. You will take the Moroi's classes and will be staying in their rooms because the attack may happen at night when you're asleep." Stan said looking directly at me.

The door opened and two guardians' walked in, including Dimitri. He gave me a death stare and I knew I was in for it for missing training.

"I need to speak to Hope and Anastasia. Don't start until they get back" Dimitri ordered then the other guardian handed Stan some folders.

Hope and I stood up and followed Dimitri outside.

"First of all. Why weren't you at training?" he growled at me.

"I slept in" I whispered.

"I went to your room. You weren't there. Not to mention that you snuck out last night" he hissed.

"Well I didn't say that I slept in my own bed" I said looking him in the eyes.

"We'll talk about this later. This wasn't why I'm here. Headmistress Kirova has decided that because you two are so far behind the rest of the students, she will offer you a chance to earn some extra credit." He said looking at us with a blank face.

"And that is?" I asked.

"For this assignment, you will both be paired with two Moroi instead of one. If you do well your marks will be doubled." Hope looked happy, probably because she was getting a second chance. I didn't know weather to be happy or not. I guess it depended on who I got.

We went back in and sat down.

"So both Riders' will be paired with two Moroi for extra credit" Stan said then he started reading out Dhampir names and who they were partnered with.

"I hope I get someone good" Eddie whispered to me.

"Same" Rose and Hope said. I hoped I got a friend, like Lissa or Adrian.

"Eddie Castle. Lissa Dragomir" Stan read and Eddie sighed in relief as he stood up and went and collected his stake and folder.

"Rosemary Hathaway. Mason Ashford" Rose looked happy. Mason was another one of our friends.

"Hope Rider. Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy." Oh poor Hope.

Those two were complete idiots. Jesse was kind of hot, but so not my type.

"Anastasia Rider" Stan called and my heart quickened.

"Adrian Ivashkov." Yes I mentally jumped up and down. Adrian was a good friend. He had a crush on me we all knew it and he made sure we knew it. But he was a laugh and cute. So that was good, now for my next one.

"And Christian Ozera." I froze. This couldn't be happening. Karma wasn't that mean to me.

He called my name again and I stood up and slowly walked towards him. He handed me my stake and folders. I opened the first folder and saw a picture of Adrian and his information. Then I opened the next folder and it had a picture Christian along with all his information.

There had to be a mistake, this couldn't be happening.

**Hope's Pov**

As soon as I heard my name my heart quickened. Then I was told who I's be partnered with. Those two don't even belong in the same sentence with me unless it's me getting accused of bashing the crap out of them.

I stood up and got my stuff. This was so not fair! I went and stood with Eddie and Rose. They gave me sympathetic looks. Lucky basteds.

I heard Anastasia's name get called. Adrian's named was also called, that was so not fair! She got Adrian. Then I heard Christian Ozera's name. HA. Sucker! Well that made me feel better.

Christian Ozera was a creep. His parents had turned Strigoi on purpose. He was a complete loner and a brat. He had the element of fire and was always using it for the wrong reason, like catching people on fire when they came near him. So eventually they just ignored his instead of teasing him. He was snarky and dreadfully sarcastic. No wonder no won liked him or wanted anything to do with him. What a loser.

Anastasia slowly got to her feet and collected her things. She came and stood with us.

"Tough break. At least you got Adrian" Eddie said.

"Yeah, he'll be ecstatic." Rose laughed.

"Well it makes me feel better" I laughed. She gave a weak smile.

She didn't look to happy about it, or was it something else?

After everyone had been paired with someone, the guardians lead us to another room. The room was filled with the Moroi. We had to find our partners and tell them then go to lunch and it will begin.

I spotted Jesse and Ralf, they were sitting together. I sighed and walked up to them.

"So which lucky one of us gets you?" Ralf asked as I stood in front of them. I was going to be sick.

"Unlucky for me, I get both of you" I snarled.

"Both?" Ralf said confused. Ralf wasn't very bright. Neither was Jesse, but Jesse was all looks and no brain, Ralf was neither.

"Extra credit, Ana and me were the only one's who got two" I explained.

"Ah, good old Anastasia. So where is she, haven't seen her in… well to long" Jesse said looking around.

"Don't even think about it. Even Anastasia has some standards" I told him and he smiled his heart-breaking smile. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a long 3 weeks.

**Anastasia's Pov**

We walked into the room. I stood there and looked around; I spotted Christian sitting alone in a dark corner. He didn't look happy. I guess it was alright getting partnered with him, I couldn't imagine anyone else getting paired with him.

Then I spotted Adrian and he was looking at me hopefully. I decided to have some fun with this at least so I smiled back then walked away, over to Christian. I saw Adrian's smile fade and I almost laughed.

It wasn't until I was standing over Christian that he realized I was there. He looked up at me with shock on his face.

"Anastasia?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy" I said rolling my eyes. He stood up,

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm here to teach you to tango. What do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Well this is going to be so much fun. We can stay up late and I'll braid you hair" he rolled his eyes.

"I have to make another stop first" I said grabbing his arm and dragging him away from his corner. I pushed him in front of him and used him as a meat shield as I pushed through people.

"Watch it Strigoi wanna be" Jesse snapped as I pushed past him.

"Hey, you have a problem, take it up with me" I snapped.

"Anastasia? I didn't see you. See you got stuck with it. If you ever wanna have some fun, you'll know where to find me" he smiled.

I smiled back then continued pushing Christian through the crowd.

"You know he had a fling with like 50 other girls while you were gone" Christian said.

"How do you know that?"" I asked.

"It's easy to pick up on things when no one notices you" he sighed.

We made our way to Adrian; he was still looking for his partner.

"What? No one wants you?" I said and he turned to look at me.

"I guess not" he smiled at me. I sighed dramatically,

"I guess I'll take you then" I sighed again.

"I wish. Guess you're lucky, umm, uh" he said looking at Christian.

"Christian" Christian said.

"Adrian" he said holding out his hand. Christian looked at the hand surprised, but he shook it. That's why I liked Adrian, he didn't judge people.

"Well for extra credit Hope and I were partnered with two Moroi. I got you and fire boy here" I said pointing at Christian.

Adrian smiled then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and spun around.

"Put me down Adrian" I yelled.

"This is going to be the best three weeks ever!" he laughed.

"If you don't put me down this second you'll regret it" I threatened.

He put me down and his smile turned from happy to smug.

"You know what this mean's don't you? You get to sleep in my room" he said wriggling his eyebrows.

"One, eww. Two, I haven't decided if we're all staying in your room or Christian's" I said.

"Oh come on. You know you want me" he smiled and I hit him on the forehead.

The guardians told us to go get set up in the dorms then we could go to lunch. I followed Adrian to his dorm. I saw most of the girls looking around in wonder at the boy's dorms. I smiled to myself, we weren't allowed in the other genders dorms, unless it was for this test, but that never stopped me.

I had made out with a few guys in their dorms before. With a body like mine, guys were always drooling over me, but I had never gone all the way before.

We had also had a few parties in Adrian's dorm. He always had alcohol; we don't where he got it from.

We went into Adrian's dorm and my eyes went wide. His room smelt of alcohol and cigarettes. We knew Adrian smoked, but never this much.

"Wow Adrian. Since when do you smoke so much? And how much alcohol have you had?" I asked looking at the empty bottles. Christian walked in and screwed up his nose. "Wow" was all he said.

"Told you I missed you. I had to think of something else to do" he smiled.

"I vote we stay in Christian's dorm" I said.

"I'll second that" Christian said and we walked out.

"Fine" Adrian grumbled following us. We went to my dorm so I could pack a bag of stuff. I told the boys to wait outside, but of coarse they followed me in.

I rolled my eyes and they sat on my bed.

"So I actually made it into Anastasia's room" Adrian smiled and I poked my tongue at him.

I grabbed a backpack and started shoving things in it. I grabbed my favorite jeans and top out of the bathroom, then grabbed some other things including a tooth brush and a hairbrush. I threw the bag over my shoulder and we left.


End file.
